


Humorki

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Derek, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Verse, Top Stiles Stilinski, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Z cyklu: coś, co zawsze chciałam napisać :DDerek w ciąży staje się bardzo emocjonalny.





	Humorki

Derek stanął przodem do lustra i uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu ciału. Zmarszczył brwi i stanął do niego bokiem. Jego sześciomiesięczny brzuch wyraźnie zarysowany pod przyciasną koszulką raził go w oczy niczym świecący neon układający się w jeden wyraz _ciąża._ Położył dłonie na napiętej skórze, gdzie rozwijała się malutka istotka, którą poczęli wraz ze Stilesem w czasie jego ostatniej rui. Ich szczenie. Ich córeczka. Pogładził delikatnie swój brzuch, czując jak jego maleństwo poruszyło się w odpowiedzi i kopnęło w miejscu, gdzie trzymał dłonie. Jakby dawała mu znać, że tam jest i wszystko z nią dobrze. Derek podniósł ponownie wzrok na swoją twarz. Zagryziona, dolna warga drżała. Zielone oczy szkliły się wyraźnie. Wybuchnął płaczem, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Usiadł na stojącym za nim łóżku, po czym zwinął się na nim w kłębek.

\- Derek? - w uchylonych drzwiach pojawiła się rozczochrana głowa Stilesa. - Co się stało, kochanie? - alfa wszedł do pokoju i przysiadł koło niego. Przeczesał pokrytymi atramentem palcami jego włosy. Stiles musiał być wcześniej zajęty sprawdzaniem egzaminów. Tym bardziej poczuł się głupio, że swoim zachowaniem przeszkodził alfie w pracy.

\- Nic. To nic takiego - wychlipał Derek. - Zaraz mi przejdzie.

\- Chyba już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, prawda Der? Nie lubię, gdy ukrywasz coś przede mną. Zwłaszcza coś, co sprawia, że znajduję cię w takim stanie. Dobrze wiesz, że się o ciebie martwię i zrobię wszystko, żeby ci pomóc. Ale muszę wiedzieć w czym rzecz. Więc? Co się stało?

\- Jestem brzydki - wyszeptał Derek ledwo słyszalnie, ukrywając twarz w poduszce.

\- Że co takiego?

\- Jestem gruby. Wyglądam jak beczka, a to dopiero szósty miesiąc. Będę jeszcze większy. Będę wyglądał jak słoń.

\- Ej, ej, ejejejejej. Nie mów tak. - Stiles położył się za jego plecami i objął go, przyciągając do swojej piersi. W nozdrza Dereka uderzył zapach alfy. Stiles pachniał jak bezpieczeństwo, jak dom. Zapach ten i silne ramiona alfy uspokoiły odrobinę omegę wewnątrz Dereka.

\- Nie mów tak. Jesteś w ciąży i to totalnie i całkowicie normalne, że twój brzuch rośnie wraz z naszym szczeniaczkiem.

\- Ale wyglądam teraz okropnie! Do tego sikam co pięć minut i mam wahania nastrojów większe niż Lydia w czasie okresu. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie będziesz mnie już w ogóle chciał.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem na to porównanie do Martin.

\- Oj, Der. Nie mam pojęcia kto nagadał ci takich głupot, ale ta osoba jest ostatnim idiotą. - westchnął Stiles, mocniej przytulając go do siebie. Nos alfy musnął kark Dereka tuż przed tym, jak zrobiły to jego wargi. - Jesteś piękny. I cudowny. Poza tym jestem twoim alfą, a ty moją upragnioną omegą. Jak mógłbym cię nie kochać i pragnąć? Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy spodziewasz się mojego dziecka. A co do tych twoich wahań nastrojów i emocjonalnych wybuchów. Lubie je. W końcu mogę usłyszeć od ciebie coś więcej niż dwa zdania i te mrukliwe odpowiedzi. - alfa zachichotał, gdy Derek szturchnął go łokciem w żebra.

Niepokój omegi zniknął całkowicie pod wpływem słów alfy, zastąpiony przez nieopisane szczęście, radość, miłość, ciepło i coś jeszcze.

Nozdrza Stilesa zafalowały. Brązowe oczy zmieniły barwę, zabłysły intensywnym szkarłatem. Na policzkach Dereka pojawiły się rumieńce, a jego własne tęczówki zbladły do jasnego błękitu w odpowiedzi na spojrzenie alfy.

\- A to, moja droga omego jest skutek uboczny ciąży, który wprost uwielbiam. Jesteś ciągle mnie spragniony. Tak, jak ja ciebie.


End file.
